Polos Opuestos
by xjapan
Summary: Tras un incidente desafortunado en la cumbre internacional México del norte sugirió un paseo para que los países hagan las pases pero durante ese paseo sucederán cosas que comprobaran que los polos opuestos se atraen multiparing heterotalia para inviernosinluna
1. Chapter 1

Polos opuestos

Capitulo uno

Una serie de eventos desafortunados

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno me gustaría agradecer a inviernosinluna por los ánimos este usamex va dedicado a ella espero les guste

Otra inutil convención mundial cada uno estaba prácticamente en su mundo claro que aunque algunos trataban de poner el orden otros estaban agarrándose del chongo o haciendo otra cosa Francia peleándose con Inglaterra Rusia intentando hacerle platica a China con la única diferencia de que ya no tenía a Bielorusia encima ya que el estaba peleándose con Chile por el amor de la pequeña Corea del sur quien no sabía que hacer para quitárselos de encima Cuba y Vietnam insultaban a Estados Unidos porque bueno una cosa es lo que digan sus jefes otra muy distinta era lo que pensaban ellos y hablando de los jefes ellos estaban en otra sala escuchando todo el escándalo y ya se estaban hartando de que sus naciones en vez de estar poniendo atención estaban haciendo otras cosas así que decidieron poner un hasta aquí pero ahí comenzaría el desastre,los jefes de estado abrieron la puerta y... Justamente en ese momento un balón de fútbol golpea en la cara al presidente de Estados Unidos y claro los problemas no tardaron en presentarse

—oh my good boss are you ok?(oh por Dios jefe ¿esta bien) — preguntó Alfred corriendo hacia su jefe mientras los demás lo ayudaban a levantarse

—Cristiano disculpate con el presidente Obama ahora— dijo la presidenta de Brasil bastante molesta

—pero es que ...— el pobre Cristiano trataba de explicarle a su jefa lo sucedido ese balón iba para Candela o Argentina pero esta no quiso escucharlo y le volvío a exigir otra disculpa por parte de el — esta bien lo lamento señor Obama

—no hay problema

Mas tarde

Ahora si estaba en serios problemas no sabían lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a casa ninguno esperaba que esto sucediera así que para evitarse problemas decidieron ellos mismos poner la solución

—un paseo para que convivamos todos ¿que les parece?— preguntó México del norte muy tranquila mientras su jefe y su hermana México del sur solo la miraban con caras de what

—mmm bueno si así se van a comportar —dijo su jefe y todos estuvieron de acuerdo claro que para las hermanas Lucia y Adela era fácil convencer al idiota de su jefe pero para los otros no habia sido tan fácil pero aun así accedieron a esto así que al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha el paseo de convivencia

Al día siguiente

Los países se preparaban para aquel paseo donde las cosas se suponía que cambiarían o tal vez no cada uno había acordado verse en casa de las hermanas México ahí ellas los llevarian a la riviera maya ahi comenzaria todo por parte de latinoamérica irían Argentina Brasil Chile Colombia Costa Rica Cuba Ecuador El salvador Guatemala Jamaica y Venezuela además de Estados Unidos y Canadá por parte de Europa estarían Italia Romano España Bélgica Alemania Prusia Hungria Inglaterra Portugal Francia Linchestein Ucrania Bielorusia Rusia Escocia y Monaco quien también había invitado a Seycheles y por último por parte de Asia irían los ocho hermanos China Vietnam Thailandia quien había invitado a la India Japón Corea del sur Taiwan Hong Kong y el mas joven Macau

Las cosas se empezarían a complicar con todos los países presentes en ese lugar pasarían muchas cosas entre ellas los sentimientos saldrían a la luz

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo uno espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Polos opuestos

Capitulo dos

El comienzo del paseo

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos bueno les comentó que a partir de aquí se va a actualizar cada tercer día antes también aclarar algunas cosas aquí habrá personajes de Hetalia Nyotalia y Latín Hetalia también aclarar que Hetalia no me pertenece solo los personajes de Latín Hetalia espero les guste

Y así había comenzado el loco paseo de las naciones para evitarse problemas las hermanas habían decidido que cada uno se sentaría donde quisiera en el autobús claro que hubo pleito con algunos países al final para evitar que se mataran se hicieron papelitos para asignar los lugares y así quedaron Argentina le toco sentarse con Brasil para gran molestia de ambos Alemania se sento con Italia la chica le dedicó una sonrisa haciendo que el pobre Alemán se pusiera rojo como un tomate y que Romano le dirigiera una mirada asesina Japón se quedó al lado de México del Norte quien solo le sonrió de la manera mas tierna que había visto el pobre japonés quien también le sonrió bastante sonrojado México del Sur se sentó con Estados Unidos quien solo sonríe y ella se sonroja y mira hacia la ventana a Francia e Inglaterra les toco sentarse juntos para gran molestia de esta última Rusia quedó con China la rusa muestra su clásica sonrisa mientras el chino simplemente suspira con tranquilidad Vietnam y Cuba también se sentaron juntos la vietnamita agradeció que fuera Cuba y no Estados Unidos Thailandia se sentó con su amiga India con quien podría hablar de elefantes Corea se sentó con Bielorusia quien miro a Chile con superiodidad claro que este le dirigió una mirada asesina Taiwan y Canadá se quedaron en el mismo lugar Taiwan a diferencia de los demás si veía al canadiense y se llevaba bastante bien con el Hong Kong se quedo con Linchestein el hongkones agradeció que el sicópata de Suiza y su ex amigo Islandia no estuvieran esta es una larga larga historia España y Bélgica estaban juntos así como Romano y Seycheles y claro hubo quienes tuvieron que ocupar hasta tres lugares como por ejemplos Ecuador Macau y Monaco la ecuatoriana le dedicó una linda sonrisa al macaense mientras la monegasca le dirigía una mirada celosa a la latina por fin decidieron poner fin a la tensión , Italia saco su guitarra y comenzó a cantar para calmar las cosas

—bien vamos a cantar para calmar los animos — los demás sólo se encogieron de hombros —un elefantes se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña

—tiene que ser una broma — dijo pesadamente México del sur pero no quería más problemas así que no le quedó de otra y como los demás comenzó a cantar

Dos horas y doscientos elefantes después

—201 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña —la pobre de Felicia ya se estaba cansando hasta que...

—Y LA MALADITA TELARAÑA SE ROMPIÓ —grito México del sur bastante irritada para vergüenza de su hermana menor México del norte y claro la italiana se puso a llorar

—Sur disculpate con Italia ahora—ordeno España bastante molesto

—oye yo ya soy independiente de ti España — dijo la chica pero el español le dirigió una mirada que era mejor obedecer mientras Alemania y Romano condolaban a Italia claro que Romano comenzo a insultar al alemán mientras Hungria tomaba fotografías hasta que por fin México del norte puso él orden para que todos se calmaran

—ya basta Sur disculpate

—esta bien perdón Italia

—no hay problema vee

Mas tarde

—por fin llegamos llegamos —dijo Lucia feliz de haber llegado

—asi que este es el lugar —dijo Alemania algo consternado

—sip es aquí sean todos bienvenidos— dijo ella invitándolos a todos al lugar

—Mekishiko— esa era la voz de Japón llamando a la menor de las México algo apenado

—hola Japón ¿estas bien?

—hai yo solo quería agradecerle su compañía fue un rato muy ameno espero que vuelva a repetirse

—muchas gracias Japón yo también lo espero Japón

—ejem Norte creo que ya es hora de asignar los cuartos para que pasen la noche

—emm si ya voy Sur

Mas tarde

Los chicos se quedaron en una habitación y las chicas en otra así ahí se aclararian ciertas cosas

—oye Karla ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? — dijo Lucia a su hermana Ecuador

—si claro Norte —le respondió la chica tranquila

—¿te agrada Macau?

-—amm bueno si me cae muy bien es un chico muy educado inteligente bastante maduro para su edad

— ella se refiere a si que te gusta —dijo Taiwan en tono pícaro

—ehh no no es solo mi amigo no es otra cosa

—ahh ya veo— dijo México del Norte mas tranquila y dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora a Monaco y le susurra — te lo dije

Mientras

En la habitación de los chicos el mas joven de la familia asiática no podía dormir con los ronquidos de su hermano mayor Hong Kong así que decidió salir de la habitación para poder descansar

—no lo puedo creer ( suspiro) — sera mejor que salga de aquí —el joven Macau salio un poco molesto en ese momento tenia otra cosa en que pensar ¿porque la señorita Monaco se habrá molestado tanto?

En ese momento alguien interrumpio sus pensamientos ese era Japón quien tampoco podía dormir

—disculpa Macau ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

—porsupuesto nii san ¿los ronquidos de Hong Kong?

—¿como lo supiste ototo?

—son terribles nii san ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—claro ototo ¿que ocurre?

—bueno yo queria saber— en ese momento es interrumpido por Estados Unidos quien tampoco podía dormir

—veo que usted tampoco puede dormir señor América

—hey dude no me llames señor me haces sentir viejo ustedes tampoco pueden dormir

— a decir verdad no América san ¿ustedes creen que algo salga bien de todo esto?

—yo espero que si ojala todo se solucione nii san

—tranqulos todo saldrá bien

Bueno al día siguiente comenzaría el verdadero reto

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo dos antes de terminar quiero agradecer a Tiffu Firelass a Sailor y Inviernosinluna por los ánimos espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

Polos opuestos

Capitulo tres

Un día en la playa

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo tres primero que nada quiero agradecer a inviernosinluna por los ánimos espero les guste

Al día siguiente todos fueron a desayunar todo iba bien hasta que Francia e Inglaterra se empezaron a pelear debido a que el francés como siempre criticaba la comida de la inglesa esta furica comenzo a insultarlo y las cosas se salieron de control

—mira estúpida rana deja de criticar mi comida mi cocina es deliciosa — dijo Alice hecha una fiera

— estas muy equivocada mon ami todo el mundo sabe que tu comida es un asco— le respondió el francés haciéndola enfadar todavía más

—BLOODY HELL STUPID FROG SHUT UP — la chica se abalanzó sobre el galo furiosa y con ganas de matarlo mientras los demás la sostienen para evitar una tragedia , por suerte México del sur y Estados Unidos la logran separar

—Licha calmate mira yo me voy a encargar de enseñarte a cocinar pero ya suelta al tío Francis —dijo la mexicana tranquilizandola

—yes dont worry sister el hero ayudara — dijo Alfred con una sonrisa

— ok tankyou

Y así comenzaron las clases de cocina la India y Jamaica se ofrecieron a ayudar pero la Hindú se desespero y se fue a ver que hacían los demás

Mas tarde

Algunos se divertían en la playa otros solamente platicaban o hacían otras cosas como por ejemplo los hermanos Macau y Brasil este último le había pedido a su hermano menor que lo ayudara a entrenar para recuperar su honor en el fútbol mientras Hong Kong los observaba con cierto grado de molestia

— mm ¿que se le va a hacer ? Paso mas tiempo con ellos que con nosotros todo por culpa de China — se dijo a si mismo pero no se dio cuenta que Rawa o la India lo había escuchado un poco preocupada

—tu también pasaste mucho tiempo con nosotros Xiang — dijo la chica hindú con una sonrisa

— no somos hermanos India — dijo el hongkones un poco molesto

— bueno mientras estuvimos bajo la custodia de Inglaterra fuimos criados como tal mm voy a enseñarte un movimiento Hindú de defensa — dijo la chica con una sonrisa

—¿enserio? Ya veo ¿ y cual es?— pregunto el muchacho tranquilo

—mira es el movimiento del tigre caído

—¿ el movimiento del tigre caído?

—sip mira te pones de rodillas — la hindú así lo hizo

— ¿ así en esta posición? — pregunto el muchacho con seriedad

—si miras al enemigo a los ojos y... Perdoneme perdoneme perdoneme — la hindú se empieza a inclinar para molestia del hongkones

— SOLO ME ESTAS ENSEÑANDO A PEDIR PERDON ¿QUE BROMA ES ESTA? —grito Xiang bastante molesto

— tranquilo si es una broma ya hablando en serio voy a entrenarte como en los viejos tiempos

Mientras

Adela estaba comenzando a desesperarse por más que le intentaba enseñar a cocinar a la inglesa siempre se encargaba de que tuviera mal sabor si no se le quemaba le quedaba salado o sin sabor

—bloddy hell soy un fracaso— dijo la inglesa con lágrimas en los ojos

— tranquila Licha no te preocupes nadie aprende a cocinar de la noche a la mañana ¿verdad Alfredo?

— yes Adele tiene razón sister solo es cuestión de tener paciencia — dijo el americano tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana mayor

-— tienen razón si el idiota de Francia puede yo también — dijo la inglesa con determinación

Y al final después de casi todo el día de intentos fallidos Alice por fin logro preparar una buena comida lo cual fue un verdadero milagro

—lo logre lo logre — dijo Alice feliz de haberlo logrado

—ya lo vez te lo dije — dijo Adela más tranquila

—tankyou ahora ya nadie criticara mi comida — la chica sale feliz de la habitación

—tankyou Adele — dijo Alfred con una sonrisa.

—n-no hay de que Alfredo — respondió la mexicana algo apenada

Más tarde

Los chicos y las chicas se preparaban para pasar la tarde en la playa ahí pasarían bastantes cosas que pondrian la situación patas arriba

—¿ que haces con esa cámara Hungria?— pregunto Lucia con cara de sospecha

—pues tu sabes por si hay algo interesante —dijo Elizabeta con una sonrisa

— estas bien loca Eli— dijo Lucia entendiendo a lo que se refería

Más tarde

Los países se encontraban jugando o nadando en la playa Norte y Japón caminaban por la playas hablando de muchas cosas el asiático quería decirle a la mexicana todo lo que sentía por ella pero no se atrevía la chica también quería hablar con el pues sabia que era muy tímido para seguirle el ritmo a su conversacion así que creyó que tenia que ser ella la que tomara la iniciativa

—Kiku yo quería decirte algo — dijo la chica sonrojada

—y-yo también l-le q-quería decir algo — le respondió el decidido

—bueno tu primero — dijo ella con una sonrisa

—b-bueno yo — en ese momento antes de que pudiera decir nada una ola se dirige a ellos el chico tratando de protegerla término derribandola cayendo encima de ella bastante sonrojado ella solamente se limitó a sonreír sus miradas se cruzaron y justamente cuando iba a pasar algo España y China hicieron un escándalo

— ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?— dijo el español

—¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI ARU?— grito el chino

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo tres espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Polos opustos

Capitulo cuatro

Chicos vs chicas

Hola ¿como están espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo cuatro espero les guste

Ninguno de los dos se creía lo que sus ojos veían jamás se habían imaginado a sus hermanos menores en esa situación así que hicieron un escándalo

—¿ PERO QUE ES ESTO?— grito el español molesto

—¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI ARU?—grito Yao asombrado

—a ver par de mal pensados no es lo que se están imaginando — dijo Lucia entre molesta y apenada

—e-es v-verdad n-nii sama fue un accidente — dijo Kiku bastante avergonzado

—esta bien pero tengan mas cuidado aru

Cuando se van ninguno de los dos sabe que decir así que deciden ir con los demás pues parece que se esta llevando a cabo una pelea entre Argentina y Brasil de nuevo por el fútbol

—Brasil decime que se siente tener en casa a tu papa te juro que aunque pasen los años nunca lo vamos a olvidar — cantaba Argentina haciendo enfadar aun más al brasileño mientras su hermano menor trataba de tranquilizarlo para que no hiciera una tontería

— callate Argentina que tú tampoco pudiste vencer al señor Alemania — le dijo Cristiano para ver si así Candela se callaba pero ella lo siguió molestando

— pero al menos yo no fui derrotada en mi casa y con mi gente y mucho menos con semejante diferencia de goles 7-1 vaya que vergüenza y vos que le prometiste una victoria al pibe Macau — la argentina sabia lo mucho que le molestaba eso pero esta vez no midió sus palabras por suerte Macau decidió interferir para evitar mas problemas

— señorita Argentina por favor le pido que no moleste mas a mi hermano ambos son completamente similares en ese aspecto estoy seguro de que se recuperaran en el 2018 — el joven Shun trataba de tranqulizar la situación para evitar un desastre entre ambos

—muy bien pibe pero solo por que vos me lo pedís ya se che Brasil vos y yo en la cancha mañana el que gane recuperara su honor /p

muy bien ahí estaré vámonos Shun

etto si con su permiso señorita Argentina

Mas tarde

—tiene que ser una broma — se quejaba Paula o Portugal ella creía que ya había quedado olvidado ese asunto

—kesesesesesese no no es una broma tu hermanito y la hermanita de España van a batirse en un partido de fútbol mañana y estan buscando gente para sus equipos

— no puede ser cuando se llevaran bien esos dos ¿no estas pensando en apoyar a Cristiano en esa locura o si Gilbert?

— pero por supuesto que el asombroso yo ayudara después de todo fue la asombrosa selección alemana la que lo vencio

—jum suerte de principiantes

Mientras cada uno buscaba gente para conformar sus equipos y así aclarar la situación de una buena vez por todas aunque todo el mundo sabia que cuando se trataba de fútbol tanto Argentina como Brasil eran demaciado necios y cada uno mostraría su superioridad cada evento de esos era lo mismo así que las naciones estaban acostumbradas

—dime ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de molestar al pobre de Brasil con eso?— pregunto México del Norte bastante preocupada por la situación que ya llevaba bastante tiempo

— mira che yo también quiero terminar con esto por eso todo depende de este partido

— bueno si así esta locura va a terminar con este partido te apoyamos — dijo México del sur

—cuenta conmigo veee — dijo Felicia con una sonrisa

— yo también ayudare — dijo seycheles o Laila con entusiasmo

También el resto de las latinas decidieron apoyarla

—Hungria que decís vos

— mm bueno puedo servirles de animadora ¿que piensan ustedes hermanas Asia?

— yo si voy al fin y al cabo el fútbol se invento en Corea— dijo Soo jin con una sonrisa mientras sus hermanas rodaban los ojos— Vietnam Taiwan ¿ que dicen ustedes da ze?

— no lo se ¿Taiwan tu que opinas? — dijo Kim con algo de duda

— mm no creo que sea buena idea

—Muy bien Linchestein que pensas vos

—sera divertido — dijo la pequeña Lily con una sonrisa

Mientras con los chicos

—¿esta seguro de esto Brasil san?

— seguro no estoy de nada pero si así me voy a quitar a esa loca de encima lo voy a hacer

— de acuerdo mi hermana necesita una lección — dijo Chile tranquilamente

—les agradecemos mucho su apoyo — dijo el macaense con una sonrisa

—pero si tu no sabes jugar Macau — le respondió Hong Kong con su monótono tono de voz haciendo enfadar a su hermano menor

— aun así voy a ayudar a mi hermano Xiang

Y así comenzó el partido que empezó como partido amistoso poco a poco se fue complicando algunos apoyaban a Brasil otros a Argentina pero había quienes no sabían a quien apoyar por ejemplo los asiáticos ya que de lado de Brasil se encontraban Japón y Macau y del lado de Argentina se encontraba Corea del sur al final el partido quedó en empate algunos salieron heridos pero todo salio bien esa noche iba a pasar algo que cambiará el rumbo de las cosas

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cinco espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Polos opuestos

Capítulo cinco

Las verdades salen a la luz

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno aquí esta el capítulo cinco espero les guste

Tras el nada amistoso partido de Argentina y Brasil cada uno se fue a su habitación en la habitación de las chicas ninguna podía dormir así que decidieron hacer un pequeño juego uno que sacaría muchas verdades a la luz mientras los chicos no se imaginaban lo que escucharían ahí

— ¿ ustedes tampoco pueden dormir? — pregunto Ecuador con cara de pocos amigos

— no ya se hagamos un pequeño juego da ze — dijo Soo jin con su singular entusiasmo

— ¿ que clase de juego Soo jin?— pregunto Laila imaginando lo que la asiática trataba de hacer

En ese momento la surcoreana saca una botella de solo Dios sabe donde, ninguna se creía lo que iba a pasar, la idea era el clásico juego de verdad o reto pero no se imaginaban lo que cambiaría ese inofensivo juego el rumbo de las cosas

—tenias que ser hermana de China solamente a ti se te puede ocurrir algo tan infantil — replicaba Alice aburrida

— no te metas con aniki— se defendió la surcoreana — sera algo divertido o tienes miedo Inglaterra

—BLODY HELL NO LE TEMO A NADA NI A NADIE ACEPTO TU ESTUPIDO RETO

— muy bien

Así comenzaron a jugar a veces eran preguntas muy simples como cual era su platillo favorito o ¿que es lo que más les gustaba hacer? ,Pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono en especial para las chicas que habian sido emparejadas con ciertos chicos ahí saldrian todos los sentimientos a la luz

— a ver a ver Rusia ¿ verdad o reto da ze?

— verdad no tengo nada que esconder da

— muy bien ¿ es cierto que aniki y tu se van a casar?

La rusa se puso roja como un tomate y todo por un simple malentdido en la última reunión que hubo en casa del chino una simple conversación ella no sabía que hacer aun recordaba lo sucedido como si fuera ayer

Flashback

Anya había llegado de improviso a casa de Yao por razones políticas en un acto de amabilidad el chino la había invitado a comer claro que ahí estarían todos los hermanos de Yao pero ella no tubo problemas con eso

— gracias por haberme invitado a comer da — dijo Anya con una sonrisa

— pues no teníamos otra opción no podíamos dejarte sola mientras comíamos — dijo Xiang con seriedad recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano Shun — ¿ahora que hice Macau?

— ¿ donde están tus modales hermano tonto?— le respondió Shun para después disculparse con la rusa

— etto bueno es hora de comer aru — dijo Yao tratando de calmar a sus hermanos

Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que fue la hora del postre y a Anya se le ocurrió alagar el postre del japonés este algo apenado agradeció el comentario

—s-se lo a-agradezco R-Rusia san

— no tienes que agradecer pequeño Japón da es mucho mejor que el que prepara nuestro chef

—¿chef trabajas en un restaurante Rusia da ze?

— ñet me refiero al chef que trabaja en nuestra casa

—¿t-tienes chef en tu casa? — pregunto Hong Kong con asombro

—da— respondió ella sin imaginar lo que venía

—vaya tu familia debe estar nadando en dinero

—ototo comportate — dijo Kiku tratando de calmar las cosas pero el hongkones no le hizo caso

—dime ¿ cuantas habitaciones tiene veinte treinta?

— a mm dejame ver unas cincuenta da — respondió Anya tratando de cambiar el tema ahora halago el te de Macau — pequeño Macau este te es delicioso

— obrigado xie xie

Ninguno se imagino lo que venía después

—y ¿ cuando se van a casar anciano? Necesito saber

En ese momento Yao escupió su te sin saber que decir Soo jin fue la que rompió él silencio

— ¿es cierto que te vas a casar con la señorita Anya? ¿cuando aniki?

— no no eso no es cierto aru

Fin del flash back

—etto no lo se Soo jin ¿ que tal si seguimos con el juego? — la rusa giro la botella y cayo en dirección a México del sur quien la miro con el ceño fruncido— creo que es tu turno da

—muy bien ¿que quieren saber? — pregunto Adela con resignación

— muy bien Sur — México del norte aprovecharía la ocasión de sacarle la verdad a su hermana —¿te gusta alguien?

— otra vez la burra al trigo no, no me gusta nadie

—¿ estas segura hermana? Pregunto Catalina o Venezuela mirando retadoramente a su hermana mayor — el miércoles te vimos muy platicadora con el yanki — dijo ella refiriéndose a Alfred y provocando las miradas asesinas de las hermanas de este

— uyy te mato para tu información Venezuela teníamos una apuesta ni me la recuerdes que no la he pagado

— ¿ que apostaste con el gringo sur?

— u- una cita bueno ¿y a ustedes que les importa? Gira la botella de una vez con un demonio— la chica giro la botella y fue en dirección a México del norte y disfrutaría de su dulce venganza — muy bien Norte te toca

— de acuerdo — la chica se puso muy nerviosa ya se imaginaban lo que iban a preguntarle sus amigas

Mientras con los chicos el estadounidense estaba muy ansioso esperaba que esta fuera una gran cita mientras que Japón estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cinco espero que les haya gustado nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

Polos opuestos

capítulo seis

La cita

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo seis y la parte usamex espero les guste

Por fin llegó el día de la dichosa cita Adela se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber apostado con Alfred en aquel partido de fútbol

— esto es ridículo no debí haber aceptado esa mentada cita — dijo Adela un poco irritada

— te dije que no apóstatas con el gringo — dijo Lucia quien no se aguantaba la carcajada— lo bueno es que va a ser algo que organizamos todos

— jum honestamente es una verdadera tonteria desde un principio — le respondió ella

Flashback

— HA HA HA ¿ que te pasa Adele? No me dirás que tienes miedo ¿ oh si?

— por supuesto que no mendigo gringo?

— entonces ¿que te parece una apuesta?

— jejejeje por supuesto Alfred suena como un buen nombre para un sirviente

— ok pero si yo gano tendrás una cita conmigo

— ESO ES LO MAS RIDÍCULO QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN TODA MI MALDITA VIDA

— HA HA HA — what happend Adele ¿tienes miedo?

— uyyyy esta bien pero donde no me pagues ahora si te mato Alfredo

Fin del flashback

Total que por fin se fueron a la cita pero había un problema un poco raro y tenían un nombre España e Inglaterra ambas naciones se llevaban a matar a pesar de que las cosas con sus gobiernos ya habían mejorado Cuba también estaba dispuesto a ayudar a arruinar la cita ya que ni de chiste iba a permitir que Estados Unidos cortejara a su hermana

— bueno ya sabéis que hacer — dijo el español con entusiasmo

— blody hell esto es una verdadera tontería — replico Alice bastante molesta — si el emancipado quiere meterse en problemas con ella es algo que no puedo permitir — la inglesa aunque tardo mucho en reconocerlo ella aun tenia cierto cariño por su hermano menor

— tampoco yo voy a permitir que que ese maldito yanki se acerque a mi hermana — dijo Carlos o Cuba quien a pesar de que su jefe ya había hecho las pases con Obama el no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta decision

— vale cuando ellos lleguen entremos al restaurante y arruinaremos esta cita tan tonta

Mas tarde

Los chicos habían llegado al restaurante ahí todo iba bastante bien Alfred estaba un poco nervioso pero su confianza era mas grande Adela estaba también tranquila hasta aurita nada la había sacado de sus casillas. En ese momento también entraron España Inglaterra y Cuba sin que nadie los viera

— vaya es un muy lindo restaurante Alfredo ya se de donde lo sacaste

— well Adele constantemente algunos spring brakers vienen para acá y lo considere buena idea

Mientras

Las otras dos naciones disfrutaban del ambiente España Inglaterra y Cuba discutían acerca del plan para arruinarles su cita cuando por fin se acerco el mesero a tomarles la orden

— disculpen ¿ puedo tomarles la orden? — les pregunta con cara de what

— etto si un poco de te por favor — le respondió la inglesa con su acostumbrada aristocracia y se le ocurrió una idea — le daré 100 euros si moja a ese joven — dijo ella señalando a Alfred

— muy bien señorita — le respondió el mesero recibiendo el dinero

— bien creo que... BLODY HELL PERO QUE IDIOTA — el mesero se había equivocado de mesa así que pensaron en otro plan

La idea era aventarle comida a la mexicana y conociendo su mal carácter era mas que seguro que se pondría furiosa y su cita quedaría completamente hecha un desastre pero esto tampoco funciono ya que Antonio se equivoco y aventó la comida a otra persona iniciando una ridícula guerra de comida mientras México del sur y América salían de ahí sin siquiera percatarse del desastre así que no tuvieron mas remedio después de muchos intentos fallidos tuvieron que aceptar que tal vez terminarían juntos

Mientras

— sabes Alfredo no fue tan aburrida esta cita — dijo Adela con una sonrisa tranquila

— realy Adele? Tankyou — le respondió el un poco sonrojado

— etto bueno ya me voy

Mas tarde las hermanas tienen su momento de soledad México del sur estaba bastante pensativa pero eso no impidió que se preocupara por su hermana menor México del norte

— oye ¿ no me vas a preguntar como me fue?

—¿ eh? Si disculpame Sur ¿ que tal te fue con el gringo?

— pues no fue tan aburrido al contrario me reí mucho ¿ y a ti que te pasa?

— nada lo que pasa es que tuve una conversación con Corea del sur ella me dijo algo que me dejo en que pensar

— ¿que te dijo esa loca?

— bueno verás

La conversación que tuvo con Soo Jin la dejo bastante pensativa Soo jin le dijo que ella y su hermano Japón harían una linda pareja y que el sentía algo por ella pero no se atrevía a decírselo mientras tanto la surcoreana estaba tramando algo para que su hermano se olvide de su timidez y le confiese sus sentimientos de una vez por todas

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo seis espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	7. Chapter 7

Polos opuestos

Capitulo siete

Todo gracias a Corea e Italia

Hola ¿ como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y también un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga vitalka firelas por su comentario de verdad me ayudo bastante bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero les guste

Corea estaba buscando a su hermano por por todos lados necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas y de paso escaparse de Bielorusia y Chile quienes ya la habían desesperado por fin lo logró encontrar en la terraza de la casa de campo de las hermanas.

— aniki por fin te encuentro — dijo la surcoreana con una sonrisa — necesito que me ayudes con algo

— claro inmoto ¿ que quieres saber?

Mientras

La mexicana no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga surcoreana esto la había confundido aun más tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Italia estaba parada junto a ella desde hacia diez minutos

— ay Italia no había visto que estabas ahi— dijo Lucia con una sonrisa

— veee no te preocupes Norte necesito hablar contigo de algo

— claro ¿ estas bien?

— si pero esto que te voy a decir es importante así que necesito que me prometas que me dirás la verdad — la italiana le hablaba a la mexicana con una seriedad que jamas se había visto la chica morena la miro muy sería y le dijo un "te lo prometo" la italiana le volvió a sonreír y le pregunto que había pasado con ella y Japón en la playa antes del partido entre Brasil y Argentina

— n-nada no pasó nada — le respondío ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

— Norte no me estas diciendo la verdad — dijo la italiana haciendo un puchero — ¿ que pasó entre ustedes antes de que China y España llegaran? Lo vida muy nervioso no me digas que lo tomaste de la mano ya se lo abrazaste

— no no fue eso ya estas igual que Corea lo que pasó fue que una ola casi nos golpea y sin querer el cayo encima de mi estábamos muy cerca eso fue todo

— osea que lo tenías cerca y no hiciste nada

— ¿ a que te refieres con eso Felicia?

—¿no te das cuenta? ¿casi quinientos años de amistad y no te das cuenta de lo que el siente por ti?

— ¿ que dijiste Italia?

— que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que el siente algo por ti y que tu sientes algo por el

— eso mismo me dijo Corea ¿ pero tu como sabes eso?

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando desde cuando Italia se daba cuenta de algo porque nunca se porto así desde que la conoció realmente quería saber que había pasado con ellos

— tranquila solo conocerás mi lado analítico cuando mis amigos están en problemas osea ustedes veee

— y-ya veo pero si es cierto lo que dices ¿ que creer que deba hacer?

— ummm creo que necesitan hablar de este asunto para salir de dudas de una vez por todas

Mientras

— Soo jin ya te dije todo lo que sabia acerca de el amor tal vez deberías preguntarle a otra persona — dijo el japonés a su hermana menor quien se le quedó viendo seriamente

— aniki creo que no entendiste mi pregunta solo me dijiste cosas que sacaste de mis doramas porque tu sabes que estos dramas fueron inventados en mi casa lo que quiero saber es que es lo que pasa en tu corazón

— ¿q-que q-queres decir c-con e-eso?

— lo que quiero decir es que ya lo se aniki y todo el mundo lo sabe

El japonés miro sorprendido a su hermana no se imagino que ella se diera cuenta de algo y lo que fue aun mas sorprendente para el era que ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga cosa que se había esforzado por ocultar

— ¿t-tu c-como lo sabes?

— me he dado cuenta por la forma en que la miras ,es la única que ha logrado el milagro de hacerte reír a carcajadas sin mencionar que es a la única que no es de la familia que le permites un abrazo ¿porqué no se lo dices aniki?

— no es tan fácil Sólo jin no deseo perder su amistad

— no sabrás si siente algo por ti si no lo averiguas creo que es mejor que lo sepa de una vez Kiku en serio tal vez no vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella como la tienes ahora

El muchacho se mantuvo pensativo por las palabras de su hermana y de dio cuenta que tebia razón tal vez no se verían en mucho tiempo después de este viaje así que le agradeció a su hermana menor y tomo la decisión de hablar de una buena vez

Mas tarde

En ese momento ambos se encontraban solos en la terraza mientras Corea e Italia se aseguraban que nadie se acercara y los interrumpiera,los nervios se apoderaron rápidamente de el pobre japonés pero el sabía que ya no había marcha atrás solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

— Kiku ¿ estas bien?

— hai no se como decirlo

— ¿decir que?

No sabia por donde empezar tenia miedo de que algo saliera mal no pudo soportar mas el impulso de besarla la chica se quedó paralizada pero aun así correspondió el gesto lástima que duro muy poco

— disculpame por favor Lu- Lucia chan ,disculpame por haberme enamorado de ti — por fin se lo había dicho ella no hizo mas que sonreír y darle un fuerte abrazo que reflejaba sus sentimientos

— disculpame tu a mi por no decirte nada yo también me enamore de ti Kiku

Mientras

— veee lo logramos Corea — dijo Italia con una sonrisa

— si jeje ya era hora da ze — le respondió la surcoreana con una sonrisa— vamos por un helado lo merecemos

— si y también comeremos PASTAAAAA

Definitivamente estaba muy feliz cuando los demás preguntaron que pasaba les contaron todo y claro que en toda la sala se oyó un POR FIN claro que la alegría no duraría mucho y menos con una Inglaterra furiosa a punto de lanzar un hechizo a cierto francés que ya la había sacado de sus casillas ¿ que va a pasar ahora?

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en en siguiente


	8. Chapter 8

Polos opuestos

Capitulo ocho

Personalidades cruzadas

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga tufu firelas por los ánimos espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

Iggi de verdad estaba harta de los comentarios del francés quería matarlo en ese momento así que cegada por la ira saco su varita de solo Dios sabe donde y lanzo sin siquiera pensarlo un momento provocando que se fuera la luz en todo el lugar mas tarde cuando volvió la luz todos notaron que Italia México del sur y Monaco habían desaparecido y todos comenzaron a preocuparse

— bueno ¿ todos están bien? — pregunto Inglaterra confundida

— define bien aru— respondió China muy molesto — bien voy a contar ala familia Vietnam Tailandia Japón Corea Taiwan Hong Kong Macau en total son siete ¿ siete? Deberíamos ser ocho aru ¿ quien falta aru?— el chino comenzó a escandalizarse mientras sus hermanos trataban de tranquilizarlo

— amm hermano mayor China — esa era Vietnam que trataba de calmarlo sin éxito

— eh China — fue turno de Tailandia quien tampoco lo logró

— nii sama —después trato Japón

— aniki China — fue turno de Corea

— ge ge —despues Taiwan

— anciano— lo intentó Hong kong

— papa China—despues fue Macau

—¡CHINA!—gritaron todos los asiáticos ya exasperados del escándalo de su hermano mayor

—¡¿QUE?!— les respondió este molesto

— somos ocho contándote a ti papa China— dijo Macau a su hermano quien ya estaba mas tranquilo

—oh bien aru pero tengan mas cuidado — le respondió el chino

— oigan ¿alguien a visto a Sur? — preguntó México del norte preocupada

— ¿ donde esta mi tonta sorella maldicion? — preguntó ahora Romano muy molesto

— si y Monaco también desapareció — dijo Seycheles con angustia

— ¡aqui están! — dijo Austria al ver a las tres chicas quienes habían sido afectadas por el rayo de Inglaterra

Cuando las encontraron estaban inconcientes pero vivas las ayudaron a entrar al hotel y ya se imaginaban sus familias como iban a reaccionar cuando despertaran México del sur estaría furiosa y les empezaría a gritonear a sus hermanos por no haberla ayudado, Italia les contaría a sus amigos la horrible experiencia de que le caiga un rayo y Monaco trataria de tranquilizarla o a México del sur o mas bien a las dos. El chiste era que no paso a mayores y que seria una anécdota que contar cuando volvieran a casa pero no sabían lo que iba a pasar, la primera en despertar fue México del sur mientras su hermana se preparaba para la regañiza España y América la ayudaban a levantarse

—um ¿ que paso? — pregunto ella con tranquilidad

— lo que ha pasado fue — intento decir España pero fue interrumpido por Inglaterra

— fue un accidente — dijo ella— pero no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlas

—( suspiro) bien no importa si fue un accidente ¿ que se le va a hacer?— la mexicana respondió con total calma como si se tratara de Monaco

— amm Adele are you ok? ( Adela ¿ estas bien?) — pregunto Alfred confundido

— si Alfred no te preocupes— le respondió ella con un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas

Todos estaban con caras de what en especial los latinos no se podían creer la calma con la que les respondía poco después Monaco despertó con toda la calma del mundo para tranquilidad de Francia Canadá y Seycheles pero para sorpresa de estos tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se acercó a cierto asiático quien la miraba confundido

—vee Macau amm se que no nos conocemos mucho y es un poco precipitado pero ¿ te gustaría tener una cita conmigo Shun?— le pregunto Monaco muy quitada de la pena mientras el se ponía rojo como un tomate

— etto yo... Yo...— el pobre macaense no sabía si sonreír o salir corriendo si bien no se conocían muy bien no iba a negar que se sentía atraído por ella, la palabra cita le retumbaba en los oídos no solo a el si no a todo el mundo pues parecía que en vez de Monaco era Italia

En ese momento las asiáticas y Portugal se acercaron a la pareja pues a ellas no les agradaba la idea

—lo que Macau quiere decir es que...— Vietnam iba decir algo pero su hermano menor la interrumpió

—si acepto Bridgit creo que sera una oportunidad para conocernos mejor y mejorar nuestra relación como naciones ¿ verdad hermanas? — dijo el macaense con tranquilidad

— amm si, si es cuestión de diplomacia no hay problema — dijo la mayor de las asiáticas mientras las otras dos la miraban con caras de what pero la vietnamita no quería romper la ilusión de su hermanito cosa con la que Portugal estuvo de acuerdo

En ese momento despertó Italia bastante molesta y exigiendo una explicación mientras los demás no se la podian creer en especial Alemania y Romano

—¿ y bien? Estoy esperando ¿ que demonios paso maldicion?— parecía que en vez de Italia era Romano de verdad tenia un aura que hasta al mismo Bielorusia le daba miedo y eso ya era mucho decir

— tranquilizate Italia — dijo México del norte preocupada por la situación — fue un accidente por suerte nadie salio herido

— ( suspiro) muy bien si fue un accidente esta bien pero si fue un descuido voy a matar al responsable — dijo Felicia con algo de furia pero su instinto asesino fue calmado

Mas tarde

Inglaterra estaba fuera de control no sabia que hacer ni siquiera sabia que hechizo uso el punto era que tenía que arreglarlo obviamente estas tres naciones no podían volver a sus casas así y decidió que llamaría a Noruega y a Rumania para que la ayudaran a revertir el hechizo también Jamaica le ayudaría así estuvieran todo el día y toda la noche pero iban a resolver esto de algún modo u otro

Mientras

En la habitación de las chicas Monaco no podía dormir de la emoción aún no podía creer que le había dicho que si México del norte entendía como se sentía pero si bien estaba feliz porque su amiga por fin se decidió también sabia que cuando volviera a la normalidad si es que volvía a ser la de antes quizás no terminarían bien las cosas para ambos jóvenes

— amiga me da mucho gusto que por fin te decidiste — dijo Lucia con una sonrisa

— a mi también (suspiro) ojala todo salga bien no puedo creer que vaya a salir con Shun KYYYYAAAA— Bridgit estaba muy contenta y su amiga no quería que nada se arruinara

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo ocho si querían saber que era lo que Alice quería hacerle a Francis bueno quería transformarlo en mujer voy a escribir algo sobre eso y también algo sobre la FCA ( feria de las culturas amigas) bueno espero que sea pronto nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

Polos opuestos

Capitulo nueve

Personalidades cruzadas segunda parte

Hola ¿ como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero mandar un agradecimiento especial a Tifu firelass por su comentario bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy espero les guste

Inglaterra ya había llamado al resto del trio mágico para que le ayudaran a terminar con esta locura de una vez por todas mientras las demás naciones no sabían que hacer por ejemplo los hermanos italianos los demás ya tenían con un Romano como para aguantar la personalidad agresiva de Felicia Francia Seycheles y Canadá no se podían creer lo que había pasado con la tímida y orgullosa Bridgit quien estaba demasiado feliz como para ponerles atención mientras México del norte y América así como los demás latinos se estaban volviendo locos con tanta tranquilidad prácticamente todo era un caos en especial para los asiáticos pues el mas pequeño de la familia estaba a punto de cometer un gran error al aceptar esa cita bueno eso pensaban Taiwan y Hong Kong mientras que los otros cinco lo habían apoyado

— supongo que este asunto es de vida o muerte Inglaterra — dijo Noruega un poco molesta

— velo tu misma — dijo la inglesa mostrándole el caos

— mas vale que tengas la cura maldicion — dijo Romano furico y terriblemente cansado pues la italiana lo había puesto a entrenar cosa que no haría ni de chiste e incluso Alemania había ido a apresurar a Alice y a los demás Felicia se había molestado con el por un accidente provocado por Prusia durante el día

— tranquilicense va a tardar pero tendremos la cura hoy mismo

Mientras

— amiga estoy muy nerviosa y muy emocionada a la vez ¿ crees que todo vaya a salir bien? — decía Monaco caminando de un lado a otro a su amiga México del norte

— tu tranquila amiga vas a ver que todo va a salir mejor de lo que te imaginas "espero"

— che vos si que tenes suerte nena si yo pudiera salir con ese pibe — decía Argentina que fue interrumpida por México del sur

— calla que ahí viene Portugal — en ese momento la portuguesa iba hablando con China y Rusia de el asunto y no escucharon nada de esa conversación

— bueno amiga llego la hora buena suerte

Mientras

Macau estaba sumamente nervioso no quería que nada saliera mal en esa cita sus hermanos le habían ayudado a prepararse en ese momento había salido de la habitación los asiáticos Brasil y Portugal comenzaron a preocuparse

— no se que esperar de esto aru — dijo Yao bastante preocupado

— no creo que pase más de algo diplomático ¿ o si? — dijo Paula también preocupada

— ( suspiro) espero que no se haga demasiadas ilusiones — dijo Vietnam

— vamos estamos hablando de Macau ana — dijo Tailandia —eso lo esperaría si fuera Corea o Japón e incluso de Taiwan pero no de Macau el esta consciente de lo que paso y lo que puede pasar

— yo apoyo a Tailandia no es posible que le rompan el corazón tan fácil — dijo Brasil

— no olvidemos que aun es prácticamente un niño aunque haya demostrado más madurez que todos nosotros aun es muy joven para evitar ilusionarse de esa manera — les respondió Japón

— hay que ser positivos da ze quien sabe si sale algo bueno de todo esto — dijo Corea con una sonrisa

—oigan ¿ alguien ha visto a Taiwan y Hong kong aru? — pregunto China

— demonios espero no hayan ido a hacer lo que yo estoy pensando da ze

Mas tarde

La cita de ambas naciones iba bastante bien todo iba marchando a la perfección pero no sabían que los estaban espiando para ver que pasaba con ellos

—que lindo es esto muchas gracias Macau — decía Bridgit muy entusiasmada

— etto no t-tienes que agradecer Monaco al contrario tu compañía me hacen muy feliz — respondió Shun bastante sonrojado

En ese momento Taiwan y Hong Kong espiaban a la pareja chocaron con Italia México del norte y Argentina

— ¿ que están haciendo aquí maldicion? — pregunto Italia molesta

—evitando que nuestro hermano zoquete cometa el peor error de su vida —le respondió Xiang

— y ustedes ¿ que hacen aquí?— les pregunta Mei Mei

— mira che que como nos imaginábamos que iban a hacer algo así Corea nos encargo que evitaramos que arrunaran su cita

— traidora — dijo Hong Kong

—lo sentimos chicos no es nada personal pero no podemos permitir que les hagan nada malo — dijo México del norte mas tranquila mientras que Italia les dirigía una mirada asesina

Pero estos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados e iniciaron una discusión con las chicas discusión que casi terminó en desastre ya que sin querer Hong Kong lanzó uno de sus fuegos artificiales provocando que Monaco se asustara y terminara derribando a Macau cosa que hizo enfadar a Taiwan

— esto ya se pasó de la raya una cosa es que sea diferente y otra muy distinta que quiera aprovecharse de la situación — dijo la taiwanesa molesta

— no espera Mei Mei no creo que sea eso — México del norte trato de tranquilizar a su amiga pero no lo logro

Mientras

— lo s-siento Macau fue un accidente

— descuida Monaco no hay problema

— yo no diría eso — en ese momento llegó Taiwan asustando a la monegsca como buena hermana mayor sobre protectora a defender a su hermano mientras este moría de vergüenza

—¿ pero que estas haciendo aquí Taiwan?

—¿ tu que crees Macau? evitando que te haga daño

— no lo puedo creer esperaría esto de papa China o de mama Portugal o incluso de Brasil ¿ pero de ti? Ella no me estaba haciendo daño la que me esta lastimando eres tu

— pero yo solo

En ese momento llega China parando el escándalo ya que se había complicado aun mas de lo que se esperaba

—¿ que es lo que esta pasando aquí aru ? Taiwan les dije que no interfirieran aru

—pero gege

— nada de peros estas castigada aru nada de anime por un mes y eso es parte de tu castigo hablaremos más tarde

Más tarde

— lo lamento Bridgit espero que Taiwan no te haya lastimado

— descuida Shun fuera de eso me divertí mucho ojala pudiéramos hacer esto mas seguido —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa soñadora

En ese momento sin importarle lo que pasaría después la monegasca le planto un beso en la frente al macaense mientras este trataba de contener las lágrimas ya que sabia que quizás era solo un sueño del que despertaría tarde o temprano

Mientras tanto por fin Rumania salio muy contento anunciando que ya tenían la cura y a si lo hicieron antes de eso Alfred se atrevió a darle un beso a Adela claro que cuando las tres volvieron a la normalidad recordaban todo con lujo de detalles TODO

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo nueve espero les haya gustado nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Polos opuestos

Capitulo diez

Todo vuelve a la normalidad

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a mis amigas invierno sin luna vitalka y tifu firelass por el apoyo brindado en esta historia este es el capítulo final espero les guste

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad Rumania salio de la casa muy alegre con una noticia que tranquilizaría a todo el mundo

— señores buenas noticias ¡ tenemos la cura! — dijo Rumania con una sonrisa mientras todos los demás respiraban aliviados

La cosa era llevarlas ahí para cumplir con el hechizo de reversión asi que cada uno de sus familiares y amigos les dijeron que había una reunión en la casa de campo de las hermanas así que fueron para aya

— y bien ¿ para que es esta reunión cono yaro? — pregunto Felicia un poco irritada

— bueno Italia es para organizar el regreso a casa — le respondió Alemania un poco preocupado por la italiana

— (suspiro) bien después de todo este viaje fue inutil

Mientras

— vee hermano ¿ para que es esta reunión? — pregunto Bridgit un tanto confundida

— bueno es para organizar algunos asuntos mon petit — le respondió Francia esperando que todo saliera bien

— veee entonces ya vamos a casa que alegría

Mientras eso pasaba México del norte preparaba a su hermana mayor para volver a la normalidad claro no contaba con lo que iba a pasar

— supongo que vamos a casa después de esto Norte

— si Sur después de la reunión volveremos cada quien a su casa

— bien se hizo lo que se pudo

—hey Adele wait — ese era Estados Unidos quien se armo de valor y sin importarle que después no saliera vivo de la riviera maya se acerco a la mexicana y le planto un beso en los labios para asombro de esta

—A- Alfred ¿ que fue...?— la chica estaba bastante sonrojada

— sorry Adele pero era ahora o nunca — le respondió este con una seriedad que no se había visto nunca — i love you Adele — se marcha después de esto

Mas tarde

Después de un rato las tres jóvenes afectadas regresan a la normalidad claro que después recordaron todo lo que paso y cada una reacciono a su manera

Italia fue la primera en despertar con su carita confundida lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermano y a su amigo alemán

— veee lo siento fratello buaaa — dijo la pequeña italiana rompiendo en llanto

— ¡ya lo dijiste un millón de veces maldicion! — le respondió Romano un poco molesto, en ese momento ve que abraza a Ludwing cosa que lo hace enfadar aun mas —¡ alejate de mi sorella maldito macho patatas!

Después despertó México del sur bastante molesta y con ganas de asesinar a alguien en especial a su querido vecino de arriba

—¡NORTE! SE PUEDE SABER ¿ QUE DEMONIOS PASO? — dijo la sureña muy enfadada

— tranquilizate Sur fue un accidente — dijo la menor tratando de evitar una tragedia

— NO ME REFIERO A ESO — en ese momento se acerco al estadounidense y le dio tremenda cachetada que le dejo los dedos marcados en las mejillas — ESTO ES POR PASARTE DE LISTO MENDIGO GRINGO — le dijo esta pero al notar la mirada de tristeza de su vecino y amigo de arriba se dio cuenta de que lo que le habia dicho era verdad fue ahí cuando lo jalo de la chaqueta le planto un beso como el que el le había dado hacia un rato — y esto es por pasarte de listo Alfredo tonto — le dijo con una sonrisa nunca antes vista

— ¡HA HA HA ADELE LOVES ME SHE LOVES ME YEA — grito el americano muy contento mientras Cuba y España no se la podian creer México del norte e Inglaterra sonreían como diciendo por fin

Pero no todos tenían esa misma alegría,cuando Monaco despertó no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar a los ojos a Macau ella sentía que el no querría volver a verla por su atrevimiento pero estaba muy equivocada ya que el oriental guardaría ese recuerdo en el corazón como un recuerdo grato en su vida mientras los hermanos de este preocupados por la situación querían ayudar pero ninguno sabia como

Días después

Días después de que habían vuelto a sus casas se volvió a preparar otra cumbre internacional esperando que el viaje haya tenido resultados y si algunas cosas habían cambiado por fin pudieron resolver el problema del calentamiento global o bueno mas bien se dieron a conocer varias ideas importantes para llevar a cabo ahora se había declarado un receso para preparar el siguiente tema los juegos olímpicos de 2016 y la feria de las culturas amigas de este año en casa de las hermanas México.

Las cosas habían estado tranquilas, Italia decía pasta y muchos ves mientras Alemania sonreía levemente le daba gusto tener a su amiga de vuelta mientras Romano estaba tranquilo por tener a su hermana de regreso y por haber hecho amistad con Seycheles quien también estaba muy contenta por ese hecho, Japón platicaba alegremente con su ahora novia México del norte estaba feliz de haberle por fin confesado sus sentimientos y que estos le fueran correspondidos, Corea observaba todo lo que veía para ponerlo en sus doramas incluyendo lo que hacia Bielorusia con tal de que esta le hiciera caso así que pensó ¿ por que no? Vietnam y Cuba se aliaron con Rusia y China para hacerle una broma a Estados Unidos quien no le importaba lo que pasaba a si alrededor pues estaba demasiado feliz como para darse cuenta de eso , Taiwan y Canadá platicaban alegremente y todo les causaba risa , Hong Kong jugaba con su celular y le dedicaba una que otra mirada a Linchestein claro que Suiza se dio cuenta y le dirigió una mirada asesina Francia e Inglaterra no habían tenido ningún cambio seguían peleando como siempre, España platicaba con Bélgica comiendo un tomate muy quitado de la pena, en cuanto a Monaco ¿ que estaba haciendo Bridgit? Bueno se acerco a Macau para pedirle una disculpa

— etto Macau yo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso el otro día yo no estaba consciente de mis acciones espero esto no afecte nuestra relación de amistad — dijo ella bastante apenada

— no te preocupes Monaco fue una grata experiencia espero volvamos a tener la oportunidad de conocernos mejor — le respondió el con una leve sonrisa

— yo también lo espero — dijo Bridgit bastante sonrojada mientras Shun le hacia una reverencia china indicando que ya debía irse

Más tarde

— bien vamos a tocar el siguiente tema de la cumbre los juegos olímpicos de 2016 — dijo Ludwing a punto de dar a conocer el nombre de el anfitrión — bien Brasil parece que ahora tu eres el próximo anfitrión

El brasileño no se la podía creer y Argentina tampoco y el caos de nuevo se desató

— etto bueno obrigado — Cristiano trataba de sonreir mientras Paula y Shun lo felicitaban por su selección

— no puede ser bueno Brasil espero que no arrunes los juegos como arruinaste el mundial — le dijo Candela un tanto molesta

— cierra el pico Argentina

— no puede ser

— aquí vamos otra vez

— hermano señorita Argentina calmense por favor

Bueno como era de esperarse las cosas se complicaron de nuevo definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian

Fin

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo final espero les haya gustado nos leemos muy pronto


End file.
